In My Head
by The Hidden One
Summary: Kurt had originally invited Rachel to join him, Blaine, and Sebastian to help interfere with Sebastian's pursuit of Blaine. But then a duet at the bar has Rachel catching Sebastian's eye instead...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and the song 'In My Head' to Jason Derulo and associates.

Putting Sebastian and Rachel together in a relationship has intrigued me. To be perfectly honest, the fact that I find Sebastian (Grant Gustin) incredibly attractive is a big motivating factor ;) I'd like to contribute to this very interesting ship, so let me know what you think!

* * *

"_Rachel Barbra Berry_. What in the name of fashion are you wearing?"

Kurt Hummel had often made this (and several other similar) types of comments to her over their years at McKinley High. Rachel never even bothered to entertain the thought that once they actually became friends Kurt would stop insulting her fashion sense.

"Kurt," Rachel huffed, her hands going to her hips. "I wore this to school today and you never said anything."

Kurt sighed. "That's the point, Rachel." He then turned around and yelled to the car waiting for them on the street. "Give me ten minutes, Blaine!"

Kurt then yanked Rachel back inside _her own_ house and dragged her up to her room.

"Kurt, we're going to be late," Rachel protested but didn't make too much of a fuss as he proceeded to rifle through her closet.

"Then zip it and let me work. I'm not allowing you to go _out _in the same outfit you went to _school_ in," Kurt sniped.

"We're going to a _gay_ _bar_. What would I need to change for?" Rachel continued to whine.

"Put your jeans on, then. That's my concession."

"That's not a concession!" However, Rachel obediently went over to her dresser and got out her, as Kurt very well knew, _only_ pair of jeans. While Kurt frequently insulted her clothes, only in very rare occasions did he actually go through the effort of changing her outfit himself. When he started ordering her into clothes, she knew it was easier for everyone to just accept it. Besides, even Rachel had to admit that she looked good after she put on whatever ensemble Kurt arranged.

"Here," Kurt said, placing some of her clothes on top of the jeans in her hands and shoved her into the bathroom. "And hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Rachel huffed again but didn't respond except to close her bathroom door and start taking off the clothes that were just as school appropriate as gay bar appropriate, in her opinion. Normally she would put up more resistance – a fight worthy of a diva – but she didn't have the heart knowing that Kurt was merely on edge about his boyfriend being near the _smirky meerkat_ again.

Because yes, the Warbler Sebastian Smythe had invited Blaine out to Scandals - again. And yes, Kurt had been baited into accepting the invitation – again. But this time Kurt was bringing Rachel as backup. Finn had been invited along as well so Rachel wouldn't be bored with only her mission of keeping Sebastian away from Blaine, but he had declined as to avoid the many awkward situations

So here Rachel was changing her outfit for her best friend Kurt Hummel before headed out with him and his boyfriend to a gay bar to help run interference for the epitome of evil that is Sebastian.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in the new outfit and Kurt gave a nod of approval before handing her a pair of black heels.

"_Kurt_," she sighed, but gave in and accepted the shoes. She had to admit, they did complete the outfit with her dark jeans (which fit her very well, if she dare say so) and the flirty burgundy blouse. Simple but she could admit it had a touch more sophistication then her previous attire.

"Now that I've fixed you, let's go," Kurt said. Rachel grabbed her coat and the now properly dressed pair headed back downstairs to where Blaine was waiting in the car.

* * *

Rachel had never been to Scandals before, for obvious reasons. Why would she need to go to a gay bar when she wasn't even of legal drinking age? But Kurt (through Puck) had procured her a fake ID and with lots of convincing from Kurt, here she was. Her term that someone be a designated driver (Kurt) was easily accepted and Blaine had promised to go light on the alcohol after what had happened last time. Rachel had also promised herself that nothing like that disastrous party at her house would happen again. Kurt had promised to keep her under control.

After all, she had penchant for kissing gay men when she was drunk. Kurt had spent a lot of time convincing her to come to a gay bar where gay men would be in abundance after she shared that thought.

Honestly, when Rachel walked into the bar she wasn't impressed. While she obviously couldn't be amazed with security that allowed minors with fake IDs (and she really looked _nothing _like the woman in the photo), the man at the door had stared at her for several minutes. A female presence at the establishment may be rare, but shouldn't he have more tact?

She imagined the ones in New York would be much more…not glamorous, but at least have more character. When she went out for drinks with her cast, they definitely would be better than this one – the fact that it was gay notwithstanding.

Someone waved to them from the bar. Blaine waved back, so clearly this guy was Sebastian. Blaine led the way toward him and Rachel evaluated the threat to Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

She was glad the bar was dark because it hid her blush; this guy was _hot_.

Kurt had a reason to feel threatened - Finn would be jealous even knowing this guy was gay. His smile (though Kurt was right, it was more of a smirk) was directed at Blaine but had her heartbeat going just a little bit faster.

"Hey Blaine!" she heard Sebastian say when they got close enough. His smile turned even more into a smirk though when he greeted, "Kurt."

"Sebastian, this is Rachel. She's a good friend of ours. Rachel, Sebastian," Blaine introduced. He was either oblivious or ignoring the glares traded between Kurt and Sebastian.

Rachel gave a big smile, wider than usual due to Sebastian's attractiveness, and offered her hand. It's a good thing Finn wasn't here and a _very_ good thing Sebastian was actually gay.

Sebastian shook her hand but condescendingly said, "You do know this is a gay bar, right?"

"I am perfectly aware of where I am, thank you," Rachel said, a bit put off by the comment. Well, Kurt had warned her.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but said nothing more.

"Let's get some drinks," Blaine interceded. "Rachel, what would you like?"

Once again, the darkness hid her blush. What would she like? How was she supposed to know? She hadn't had alcohol since her last party – and she really didn't even know what exactly she had been drinking then.

"Oh…um. Whatever you're having is fine, Blaine," Rachel responded. That was the safe answer.

Sebastian smirked again – he clearly saw through her and knew how inexperienced she really was with the whole scene. He would probably be laughing at her if Blaine wasn't still there. She desperately wished he wasn't so attractive.

Blaine moved towards the bartender, and that's when Sebastian struck.

"Are you sure you know where you are?" he mocked.

"Leave Rachel alone, Craigslist," Kurt sniped at him as he grabbed Rachel's arm and led her to an empty table. "See why I hate him?" he said to her as they sat down.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Life would be so much fairer if people like him weren't so hot."

Kurt glared at her. "All I can see when I look at him is a jumped up meerkat who spent too much time at a salon."

Rachel gave him a sympathetic look. It was like when the Cheerios were after Finn…but she didn't want to think about that.

She looked around the bar and found several people blatantly staring her. Normally this wouldn't discomfort her at all but these people definitely realize the talent that she possessed so why…?

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Rachel asked, looking at the table to avoid eye contact with her spectators.

"They're trying to decide if you had a sex change or are just a really _really_ good drag queen," came from Sebastian as he and Blaine approached their table with drinks in hand.

"Oh." She definitely wasn't sure how to react to that.

"I thought Wednesdays were drag queen days?" Blaine asked as he handed her and Kurt their drinks. Rachel wished she had asked for whatever Kurt had – a brightly colored drink in a cute glass – instead of Blaine. Now she had an ugly colored bottle that matched his with very little desire to drink it.

She saw Sebastian watching (and smirking) though, so she took a sip and put on a showface so he didn't see her wince at the burn down her throat. Hah. That showed him.

"What are Fridays?" Rachel asked Sebastian, deciding she should start attempting to divert his attention away from Blaine right from the start. She and Kurt should really have chosen their seats at the table more wisely. Because they had sat next to each other, now Blaine and Sebastian were sitting next to each other.

"Karaoke night," Sebastian said calmly, keeping his eyes on Blaine.

"Really?" Rachel squealed. "That's so great! I can convert more ignorant crowds to the wonders of Broadway," she explained to Kurt who didn't look nearly as excited as she was.

Sebastian scoffed at her (again!). "I'm looking forward to it," he said sarcastically. "But Blaine, we should do a duet. See what might have been if you had stuck around at Dalton, right?" he said in what Rachel had to admit was a very charming manner.

She felt Kurt kick her, and while it hurt she clearly understood the signal. "Sebastian!" she interrupted before Blaine could answer. "You're our competition now that we've won our Sectionals. I _insist_ that we duet as leaders of rivaling clubs," an innocent, charming smile on her face.

Sebastian looked at her and she could feel his eyes scouring her body, checking her out. She repressed the instinctual shiver at the sensation when his eyes (a very startling bright green) met hers. It was obvious that he now understood what she was doing here, what her entire purpose for the evening was.

Even though Blaine introduced her as a friend to both him and Kurt, she was here as Kurt's backup. She was meant to interfere with every move Sebastian made towards Blaine. _Bring it on_, she thought forcefully.

"Of course," Sebastian said coolly. "I could never turn down a challenge. Next time, then Blaine."

Blaine gave a non-committal noise as he took a drink. Kurt was alternating between smiling at her and glaring at Sebastian. Really, this situation was all sorts of awkward.

"Shall we go pick a song?" Sebastian said in a charming tone but with his usual smirk. Clearly he had a plan that Rachel was not going to approve of.

"Of course!" Rachel said brightly as she hopped off her chair and followed Sebastian towards the stage.

"I know why you're here," he said bitingly as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Good," she snapped right back. "Because I know exactly why you invited us – or should I say _Blaine_ – here too."

He chuckled. "And tell me, Princess, if I wasn't interested in Blaine how long would it take before _you_ jumped me?"

Rachel blushed. Sebastian had clearly noticed the effect that he – or at least his looks – had on her. Life was so unfair.

"Never," she retorted, not going to allow such a smarmy boyfriend-stealer to get the better of her. "Once you started talking I found I couldn't stand you."

"We wouldn't be _talking_."

Rachel could feel the heat of her face as his words called up images and sensations that she _really_ shouldn't be thinking about. This guy was such a jerk! But what was she supposed to say to that?

"As the challenged, I call song choice," Sebastian said, redirecting the conversation. His smirk was even bigger than before, if that was possible.

"Fine," Rachel spat as they finally made it to where the listing of potential song choices for the night where.

They evaluated the listings and Rachel saw some of her favorites. She gave a resigned sigh that Sebastian had the choice. It would've been fun to make him sing some classical show tune. She wasn't worried at all about what song he might pick. She really could sing anything…

Sebastian was taking his time with his decision. He had narrowed it down to a few, Rachel noticed, as he kept glancing at specific sections repeatedly.

"Don't you dare," Rachel hissed, immediately on guard as she saw one of the songs he was looking at with a calculating look.

"Blaine has a soft spot for Katy Perry, did you know?" he teased.

"I will _not_ stand up there and sing 'Peacock' with you," Rachel said angrily in a low voice.

"Maybe I'll save it for my duet with Blaine instead," Sebastian said with that _infuriating_ smirk. "I think _this_ one may be just as much fun anyway."

She stared at him, horrified, as he signed up them as duet to sing _that_ song. But really, what could she say? He had the choice of song…

He laughed – she liked to think it was an exceptionally evil one – as they made their way back to the table. Her face was bright red, thinking of the situation she had gotten into (for Kurt!) and exceptionally glad that no one else she knew _especially Finn_ was here to watch her.

Fortunately there were several more people who were singing before them. She was going to need a bit more alcohol to get through this performance.

* * *

Finally, the time had come for her and Sebastian's duet. Kurt and Blaine asked them what they were singing but Sebastian refused to answer, saying it would be a surprise. Rachel couldn't honestly admit to what she was about to perform. She didn't want to see the look on Kurt's face – if he even appreciated the sacrifice to her dignity that she was making.

The pair made their way back up to the stage.

"Going to back out yet?" Sebastian taunted.

"Not a chance," she bit back.

Rachel Berry did _not_ back down from a challenge, _especially _not a vocal challenge. The alcohol she had been drinking helped her find the boldness and courage she would need to make it through this performance. She was a _professional_. She could _do this_. Sebastian Smythe was not going to get Rachel Berry to back out of singing one simple song, right?

Time to channel a bit of Santana, perhaps. She might as well go all out for this one.

They walked onto the stage which received a fraction more light than the rest of the bar. Rachel grabbed a microphone and turned to Sebastian, her determination written all over her face. His eyebrow rose in a taunt and the smirk still hadn't left his face. He was definitely enjoying this entire situation.

Rachel resolved that at the end of this he _wouldn't_ be enjoying it.

The music started and she completely tuned out everything but the song and Sebastian. She was definitely going to turn this into a show and he was going to regret ever thinking he could mess with Rachel Berry.

Taking a deep breath, she started:

_Everyone's looking for love oh oh_

_Ain't the reason you're at this club oh oh_

Sebastian broke in:

_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him oh oh_

_Gotta better solution for you girl oh oh_

As Sebastian continued, Rachel proceeded to dance around him in what she considered a fairly tantalizing manner. It didn't really matter, right? Really, they were in a gay bar and he was gay himself after all. The managers might even toss them both out for daring to sing this song together when they weren't two men.

_Just leave with me now say the words and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see it going down, going down_

Sebastian was following her movements with some of his own. He was still even now attempting to increase the sexual awkwardness of the situation. She took a steadying breath for the next part where she really planned on raising the bar.

They sang together:

_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

Then she stopped and let Sebastian continue:

_You'll be screaming_

And then Rachel tried to moan the _'oh'_ convincingly into the microphone. She continued on her own as Sebastian seemed too shocked at her daring to sing:

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

They continued on to the rest of the song, Sebastian getting his bearings back. He really did have a spectacular voice, she had to admit. It was smooth and quite sexy…but that was something she really couldn't think about when singing this song…

_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

She was never going to be able to listen to this song again without turning a bright red. Yet as it was, she was having more fun as she and Sebastian continued to dance around each other in an increasingly sexual manner. He would grip her hip or she would fist his shirt and pull the other closer, etc. She still didn't have the strength to look over at where Kurt and Blaine were at the table, though.

As Sebastian sang to her _you singing to me baby in my head right now _she couldn't help but admit that they were actually sounded _very_ good together. Very good. She couldn't help but admire the chemistry they seemed to have and the sexual tension that she herself was feeling when he was gay and completely uninterested in her! The looks he was giving her were completely selling this performance.

Along with the fact that she was staring into his eyes whenever she (sexily?) moaned her '_oh_' part.

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

She was very glad no one she knew was seeing her act like this. She was definitely flirting with Sebastian on stage, even though he didn't play for her team. They had even practically grinded in some parts, she thinks. He really was just too attractive for his (her) own good.

As they belted out their last notes in perfect harmony, Rachel almost wished that she could sing with him again…on a different song, of course. The alcohol in her system allowed her to admit that Sebastian had a much better voice than her usual duet partner, Finn.

They finished and rousing applause, along with some catcalls that were probably directed at Sebastian, broke into her performance haze. She gave a wide smile and a quick bow to the audience before following Sebastian off-stage. At least they weren't going to throw them out.

Once they were back in the dim lights, Sebastian turned to her and gave her a _look_ which sent tingles racing up and down her body. She cursed his hotness…she had a boyfriend and only her boyfriend's looks should do that to her!

"_That,_" he said in a low, husky voice, "was unexpected. And _hot_."

Her breath hitched at his tone and blushed as heat pervaded her entire body. "Y-you're gay," she said, not quite as strongly as she intended.

"I don't like labels," he said in that same deep tone as he obviously checked her out. "And I don't _discriminate_."

Her head conveniently popped up with the label – bisexual. So while he was attracted to Blaine, he could also be attracted to _her._ Her safety net throughout that entire performance was that he was strictly gay. If she had known…there's no way she would've been so bold.

"I have a boyfriend," she said. She didn't stutter that time, but it still wasn't as strong of a statement as she would've liked. It wasn't something that built a wall between her and Sebastian and saved her from his eyes.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he said with a smirk. He took a step towards her and she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him and sending a constant thrum throughout her body.

"It bothers me," she whispered before whirling around and quickly making her way back to the safe haven that was Blaine and Kurt. No wonder Kurt was worried about Sebastian pursuing Blaine.

She could feel Sebastian following her back to the table and wasn't all so sure that she could withstand this man herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and 'Glad You Came' belongs to The Wanted and associates.

Thank you for the wonderful encouragement so far! This chapter took a bit of work, especially the end part (trust me, you'll know). I wanted to really bring out the chemistry that I was going for between Rachel and Sebastian so please let me know if I accomplished that goal or not. I constantly replayed Sebastian and the Warblers' cover of _Glad You Came_ (sneak preview on YouTube) for the Regional's episode for inspiration ;)

And just to clarify, this 'game' that goes on this chapter is real. I didn't make it up or invent it; I know people (including myself) who have played it before.

* * *

The safe haven of Kurt and Blaine turned out to be a false sense of security. Kurt would not let her performance go and kept hounding her on _how could you possibly do that_? Blaine had at first looked similarly shocked but then started shooting her sympathetic looks after Kurt continued to rant. The most intolerable part of it, though, was Sebastian smirking away as his eyes pierced her.

She attempted to hide herself away from this unbearably awkward situation by absorbing herself in her drink.

"Kurt, let's go dance," Blaine said abruptly, taking Kurt's focus off of Rachel. "Would you guys mind watching the drinks?"

Rachel looked up in horror, but by then Kurt and Blaine had moved away out onto the dance floor – which left her alone with Sebastian Smythe. So fast she barely processed his movement, Sebastian had relocated into Kurt's seat next to her. He leaned over so he was once again in her personal space. She could feel his breath hitting her body and it was definitely _not_ turning her on. Definitely not.

"Am I scaring you?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear over the noise of the bar.

"You're annoying me," she spit back but couldn't turn her head to look at him. Not only would she have to meet his eyes, but it would put their faces way too close together for her comfort level.

"Is that what you're calling it? Because I'm fairly certain you were having some vivid fantasies about you, me, and the back of my car just then," he said in that same deep, delicious tone right in her ear.

No, she hadn't been. She'd been focused on trying not to think about him at all, actually. But now that he had spoken the words images couldn't help but flare into her mind and causing heat to spread all throughout her body.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend," she snapped, trying to get her thoughts in focus.

"That wasn't a denial. And I already told you – it doesn't matter to me," he replied.

"Is that what you say to Blaine when you hit on him?" She said, hoping to throw him off.

It didn't work as he only smirked at her. "Yes. But there's no need for you to feel jealous. _You_ are much more intriguing than Blaine. I can guarantee you that he would never have had the balls to sing like _that_ on stage – much less without his _boyfriend_." He slurred the word 'boyfriend' to make it almost an insult.

"I am a professional," she said haughtily. She didn't know how to handle this…him. Was that an insult to Blaine? To her?

"Oh, most definitely," he said but she couldn't tell whether that was sincere or if he was mocking her in some way.

"I need another drink," she said, hoping it didn't sound like she was running away from him. At least her bottle was empty.

"No, you don't," he said and caught her wrist before she could leave. "You had quite a bit before…and then after…our duet."

That caused her to finally look at him, confused. Their eyes met, and she forgot what she was doing as she sat back down.

"I have an idea," he said, that smirk back on his face and a look on his face that she wasn't sure she liked. "We should play a game."

"What kind of game?" she said cautiously. Maybe it would be a good thing if she didn't drink anymore alcohol around Sebastian. She might lose the ability to see what he was up to before it was too late.

"The type that whoever loses their nerve first loses the game. Up for it?"

This was exactly like the duet, she knew. He was challenging her, knowing she wouldn't be able to back down but then throwing in some twist to potentially embarrass her. Her rational sense of self was warring with her extremely competitive nature (which was also being fed by the alcohol still in her system). The competitive nature won.

"I'm not losing to some smirky preppy school boy," she said tauntingly. Her competitive nature was never really very nice.

"We'll see," he said with that same stupid smirk.

Rachel jumped when he put his hand on her knee.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him, but couldn't summon the strength to push it away. His large, warm hand on her knee sent the most wonderful tingles throughout her leg.

"Playing the game," he said, his voice back to those deep hypnotizing tones. "My hand starts on your knee and travels up until one of us stops. The first one to pull away loses."

She stared at him. He still had that same smirk, those same startling green eyes. Her breath hitched as his hand inched just a little higher on her leg, seeing where this game was going. A game she didn't think she could beat him at but for some reason couldn't regret agreeing to play.

The heat of his hand sent waves of fire throughout her body as it continued its slow path up her leg. She couldn't look away from his green eyes, wondering what it was about this boy that caused her to abandon her rational mind.

As his hand reached her mid-thigh he turned his hand so that his fingers started tracing little circles on her inner thigh. Her breathing became unsteady but didn't back down or break eye contact.

A small part of her was wondering what was wrong with her, allowing herself to be felt up in public by someone who wasn't even her boyfriend, no less. The same thought continued to the conclusion that she would never allow Finn to do something like this even if he dared, but was quickly eclipsed by the thought of _what if she was wearing that skirt from earlier?_ His hand, those circling fingers, would be on her bare skin instead of being felt through jeans. Conflicting parts of her were simultaneously cursing and worshipping Kurt for her change in clothing.

It was taking a lot of mental focus to not snap her legs together, halting the tortuous sensations his hand was causing and giving herself some sense of relief. Shouldn't she be stopping him right about now? Yet she couldn't – she didn't one to be the one to back down, the one to lose the nerve. She wanted to win this stupid battle of wills even though a part of her knew for certain that Sebastian was never going to be the one to stop them.

He cocked his eyebrow in an obvious taunt as his hand inched ever so slowly higher. He was really getting into dangerous territory and if Kurt or Blaine came back now she would never be able to offer any explanations. She refused to be the weak one in this, though, and merely glared back at him.

_He wasn't going to stop_, the thought hit her and his hand circled barely an inch away from her sex, and she finally realized exactly what that meant. He would be perfectly happy to touch her – probably challenging her to play this game for that specific purpose.

"Stop," she called out hastily, pushing his hand away right before it was about to go just a fraction higher.

He chuckled and she sulked for a minute. She had lost and she still hated it, even if it was nothing but a stupid game. A small part of her mind comprehended that Kurt and Blaine were singing a duet right now and she should be cheering them on instead of focusing on Sebastian.

"You still have a chance to tie," he taunted. "You're supposed to do the same to me now."

"No thanks," she said, flushing in embarrassment as she imagined what it would be like if she _did _reciprocate and this time _neither _of them stopped – for he certainly wouldn't. Images and sensations that she really shouldn't be feeling passed through her brain due to her imagination. "I concede. I'm sure you'd win anyway." She didn't mean it as a compliment.

"Oh, I would have," he said and somehow it seemed to have a deeper meaning. "So since the smirky, preppy school boy won," he said in obvious mockery of her earlier words, "I claim a dance as my prize."

"We never agreed on a prize," she argued. This time she could see that dancing with him would be very dangerous territory indeed.

"Winner's prerogative. Aren't you supposed to be distracting me from Blaine, anyway? Dancing with me would do that, I assure you."

She glared at him. "Kurt seems to have handled that perfectly fine. I don't see you anywhere near Blaine _now_."

"Let me just go find him, then," he said and got up from the chair. She rolled her eyes as she saw that he was, once again, smirking.

"We're supposed to be watching the drinks," she said, almost whining, but got up from the chair. It was clear he had won (this round) but her pride dictated she still put up a token protest.

"I'll buy us new ones," he said and led her onto the dance floor, clearly smug with the outcome.

"Do you ever stop smirking?" she said, thoroughly irritated, as they started moving to the tempo of the music.

He laughed –spiking her irritation even more – before he looked at her and smiled. It was a real, legitimate smile that lit up his entire face and made his already incredibly attractive self nearly irresistible, at least to her. His smile took her breath away completely and she had to put all her focus into not making a fool out of herself and standing star struck.

She could feel her face turn red and she looked away from him as she danced. She had to be completely honest with herself – Finn had never made her feel this way, ever. The looks and smiles that Sebastian was sending her way, though, caused emotions to arise in her that she didn't know how to deal with…and she didn't want to think about what that may mean.

The song changed as a very brave (or drunk) man started singing by himself. She didn't recognize the song, but Sebastian clearly did. He pulled her closer as they continued to move and she could hear him softly singing the words.

_My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

His voice was melting her insides. The beat shifted and he turned her and pulled her closer, her back to his front. One of his hands was on her hip, keeping her close and she couldn't bring herself to care as he continued to sing softly into her ear.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

There really was no other way to put it – Sebastian Smythe was seducing her (rather successfully). She pressed herself back against him and he felt deliciously warm and solid against her. His other arm came and wrapped around her, keeping her in place but in a loose enough hold that she could easily break.

_Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came_

All rational thoughts left her as she moved with Sebastian.  
His hips with hers.  
His arms encircling her.  
His smell encasing her.  
His voice in her ear.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
All that counts is here and now_

She turned in his arms, still pressing against him. She looked up into his green eyes that she had been hypnotized by all evening. He smiled _that irresistible smile_ and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

_My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

It was everything she had spent (a significantly large part of) the evening imagining it would be. The sensation of his lips against hers was magical, sending a desire for more throughout her entire being. She pressed herself closer to Sebastian and felt one of his hands pressed on her hip, keeping them locked together while his other ran through her hair. She felt like her body was overheating as his lips continued to expertly caress hers.

She pulled away from the kiss just a fraction, gasping for breath. Sebastian's breath washed over her face as he too took in air. She looked into his eyes again, noticing that they were dilated with arousal, before pulling him back for another fiery kiss. She lost her ability to focus on anything except for the feeling of his lips on hers, his hands on her hips, his chest pressed against hers. She could barely even appreciate the muscles she could feel through his shirt as she ran her hands down his back.

She didn't have the presence of mind to care as one of his hands traveled down over her butt, normally forbidden territory. His hand continued to her thigh, though, and jerked it up around his hip. She gasped as this aligned their hips in a new, incredibly pleasurable, way. She could feel his groan in his chest as she heard it out loud. His mouth came back to hers and her mind heartily cheered as he escalated the kiss by doing the most wonderful things with his tongue.

The feeling of something vibrating on her hip – in her pocket – caused her to come careening back to earth. She broke away from Sebastian, horrified. She grabbed her phone like it was a lifeline and saw she had just received a text from Kurt. She opened it - _Where are you?_ _We need to leave soon._

She looked back up at Sebastian, who was licking his lips. Then he was smiling _that smile_ again and she whipped around so she couldn't look at him – because she knew that she could just as easily jump back into his arms again. _Coming -_ she quickly texted Kurt back. When the text sent she checked the time; it was just past midnight. Kurt still had a curfew and needed to drop Blaine and her off at their respective houses.

As she made to leave, Sebastian grabbed her arm and she found herself encased in his arms again.

"I need to go," she said without any conviction but horrified that she secretly was reveling being held by him.

"Not without saying goodbye," he whispered in her ear and placed soft kisses along her jaw, clearly headed back for her lips.

Rachel took a half-second to melt at the sensation before she forcefully stepped away from him, breaking his hold on her.

"I-I _can't_," she said, looking at his chest so she didn't have to look into his eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

Rachel Berry then quickly turned and, admitted even to herself, she _ran away_. She ran away, leaving Sebastian Smythe and all the sensations and feelings he evoked in her on the dance floor. After all, _she had a boyfriend_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox.

Thank you so much for your patience and your encouragement! I'm glad some of you (the reviewers!) seem to be enjoying this story. This chapter was difficult – I had to completely rewrite it so that Finn went from being a complete ass to his more in-character self, which changed practically everything in how the chapter went. But finally, here it is. Please enjoy!

* * *

The day after her Scandals escapade, Rachel Berry found herself walking into the Lima Bean. She searched around the store before…there he was. And he even had her coffee ready and waiting for her. He really was super sweet.

"Hi!" Rachel said brightly as she sat down at his table.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine said with a smile. He looked a little more worse for wear than she did…but then again, he had been drinking more than she had been last night. "Thanks for meeting me," he said. "I hope it wasn't too early for you."

She took a grateful sip of her coffee – it was just the right temperature. "No, I'm doing perfectly fine. I didn't end up drinking too much last night. Definitely not like the last time," she assured.

Blaine looked relieved. "Well good. I mean, good that you don't have a hangover or anything. And that nothing happened like last time," he grinned.

"Right," Rachel said, awkwardly grinning back. Does making out with a different gay (but yet not gay, apparently) guy count, even if she wasn't super drunk, count as similar to last time?

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, of course!" Rachel immediately assured with another false smile. She wasn't sure if 'fun' was really the right word. Last night was…something she hadn't gotten around to tackling in her mind just yet. She had begun to write an outline of the events and her feelings on her easel when Blaine had texted her. Hopefully the point of this conversation was going to be about some Regionals inspiration that Blaine had, or something.

"Okay, good. Because I realize that Kurt and I kind of abandoned you and Sebastian for most of the night, and for that I wanted to apologize." Hopefully Blaine didn't notice her wince when he said Sebastian's name.

"Oh, no need to apologize. You two were having fun. He and I…" _made out on the dance floor_. "It was fun," she finished lamely. She had to keep her mind away from Sebast – _him_. It had taken her forever to fall asleep last night because the feeling of his body next to hers, his arms around her just would not go away. And only Barbara Streisand herself would ever get her to admit that she had wished that her pillow had smelled like him. He just smelt good, okay?

Blaine looked concerned. Shoot, she should've been smoother or something. "Rachel," he said softly and took one of her hands. "Did Sebastian say something last night? I know he can be blunt sometimes."

"No, no he didn't say anything." It was more of the actions and not the words – and it was really more her fault than his.

"Okay…" Blaine said, but didn't seem to believe her. "I mean, you seemed a bit…anxious…last night when we left. I want to make sure that you're okay. If we made you uncomfortable last night I'm really sorry. I know Kurt really wanted you there and I'm really glad you came with us but if you honestly didn't enjoy yourself then I can make sure that Kurt understands and he won't pressure you again –"

"Oh, Blaine, no! No, really. Last night was fine," Rachel reassured. Now _she _felt guilty that _Blaine_ was feeling guilty because he thought she didn't enjoy herself when really the issue was that she enjoyed herself all too much. "I was just preoccupied when we left." Yeah, preoccupied with Sebastian who she had ran away from because she had cheated on her boyfriend with him. Preoccupied seemed pretty accurate.

"I know Kurt is your usual confident, but know that I'm here for you too. If you want to talk, I'll listen."

Oh, Blaine was just too sweet. Rachel felt horrible that she was hiding this huge major event from him when he was only being nice. But she couldn't tell Blaine - that would be cruel to make him carry her secret around. How could she expect him to keep it from Kurt? And if she told Kurt, how could she expect him to keep it from his step-brother? But…oh God…what if _Sebastian_ was going to tell Blaine?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. She was so relieved that she had a legitimate reason to look away from Blaine's soul-searching gaze and derail her train of thought. She had a text message from an unknown number. She opened it – _So last night? Super hot_

_Oh God. _She could just _hear_ Sebastian's smirky, confident tone all over that message.

"Did – did you give Sebastian," there, she finally said his name and didn't even stutter, "my number?"

"Uh…yeah. He asked for it last night after we left. I guess I didn't really think much about it and just gave it to him. I'm sorry; did you not want him to have it?" Blaine asked, sounding very apologetic.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just confused. It was an unknown number asking me about last night."

Something on her face must have given her away, though, because Blaine continued to press her. "Rachel, be honest. Is Sebastian being…inappropriate?" He was so stern, at any other time it would've been laughable. But Sebastian's _words_ weren't inappropriate, just the images and emotions that they recalled. Rachel bit her lip and avoided eye contact.

"Show me the message," Blaine ordered. This was why Blaine was so sweet – Kurt would've just grabbed her phone. Blaine asked for it.

She couldn't show him, though. Then Blaine would ask what Sebastian found so hot about last night. Could she lie and pass it off as the duet? But no, Blaine probably didn't know about Sebastian's lack of _discrimination_ towards sexual preference, so his message might clue him in to his target switching from Blaine to Rachel. That would bring up a slew of uncomfortable questions that Rachel really didn't want asked or be forced to answer…

The decision was taken out of her hands, literally, when Blaine snatched her phone. Kurt must be wearing off on him. "Blaine!"

"_Super hot_?" Blaine repeated in a confused tone, reading the text. "Is that like his go-to phrase, or something? And what about last night was 'super hot?'"

"Our duet?" Rachel offered weakly.

"Okay, the duet was just insane. And a bit…yeah. But Sebastian doesn't play for your team so why would he find that super hot?" Blaine thought out loud. He stared quizzically at Rachel and she didn't know if he was expecting an answer or not. She fidgeted. She took a sip of coffee. She tapped her fingers on the table. Blaine just wouldn't stop _looking_ at her like she held all the answers – which she really did; she knew exactly what that message meant. But could Blaine try to figure it out while staring at someone else?

Suddenly she just couldn't keep the words in anymore. "_We kissed_," she whispered before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Blaine was jolted from his thoughts. "Wait – what?" He gaped at her. Clearly that wasn't what he was thinking at all.

"Sebastian and I. We kissed…when we were dancing…right before we left," Rachel confessed, her voice practically pleading for him to understand.

Blaine continued to gape. "Wha-but-Sebastian…he-he's _gay_…he-_me_…I…_Finn_," he babbled.

"I know!" Rachel said, nearly in tears. "but he's not _actually_ gay – Sebastian, not Finn – he's more bisexual – doesn't want to discriminate – or so he said after our stupid duet. And then you and Kurt left and we – Sebastian and I – played this _game_ and I didn't want to lose but he wouldn't stop so _I_ had to because I just _couldn't_. So he won and claimed a dance as his prize. I didn't want to – I knew it was a bad idea – but then he said he's go after you so of course then I _had_ to dance with him. So we danced and this _song_ came on and he sung – and he really _is_ good, you know – and then I turned around and – _we kissed_," Rachel rambled at a very fast pace.

Blaine sat stunned, absorbing all the information she had just flung at him – and probably trying to make sense of it. "Whoa," he finally said, shaking his head.

"I just cost us _Regionals_," Rachel gasped. She felt like she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Whoa, Rachel," Blaine said, immediately sitting up straight at that. "Relax. Breathe. You're fine, New Directions is fine, Regionals is fine, everything is fine," he assured her.

"Everything is _not fine_, Blaine Anderson! Sebastian is going to wait until right before Regionals to tell Finn that I cheated and then Finn won't be able to focus and he'll blow the whole performance!"

"Rachel, calm down. We can fix this," Blaine said, grabbing her arms before she hit any passing customers.

"We can?"

"Yes, we can," Blaine said slowly but calmly. A small part of Rachel wondered whether he regretted this entire conversation yet. But the fact that Blaine had said _we_ could fix it instead of simply _she_ could fix it? Heart-warming. And it helped keep the hysteria at bay.

"But…but the last time I cheated on Finn – " and the hysteria was back.

"Rachel!" Blaine interrupted quickly. "We just need to explain to Finn very calmly about what happened last night. There's no way he can blame you for something that isn't your fault. If anything it's mine – I knew Sebastian was forward but to force a kiss on you…I didn't think he would go that far. I'm sorry, Rachel. We can make Finn understand. And I'll make sure Sebastian stops harassing you."

_Oh_. Blaine thought that it was all Sebastian's fault. Rachel contemplated letting Blaine believe that Sebastian was the evil villain – that she had been the faithful girlfriend and didn't want it – but that would be a complete lie. She couldn't even blame it on being drunk because Sebastian had stopped her from having anymore alcohol. She had agreed to the dance despite her misgivings. She hadn't broken from Sebastian's hold, something she easily could have done. And the moment that she just couldn't forget was the one in which she had turned around, he had hit her with that smile, and _she_ had pulled _him_ down for a kiss. Rachel Berry couldn't lie to herself – she had kissed Sebastian, not the other way around.

But if they told Finn that Sebastian had basically man-handled her into it…she wouldn't be the traitorous girlfriend and – and Finn would hunt Sebastian down and probably attempt to kill him.

Sebastian may be tall but Finn was the quarterback of the football team and lifted weights with 'the guys' every Tuesday afternoon. The only possible result of such a confrontation would be that Finn would beat Sebastian into the ground or Sebastian would reveal the complete truth and then Finn would break up with her. Or both. Probably both.

And then she probably wouldn't even get Sebastian after that because her then-boyfriend would have pummeled him because she had lied and blamed everything on him.

Rachel Berry knew that she often manipulated events to suit her own needs. But she also had gut instincts – and they were telling her that if she tried to point fingers at Sebastian, it would end badly…most likely for her. Sebastian was too clever to let her get away with something like that.

"And now I've given him your phone number. Rachel, I am _so_ sorry."

"Blaine, stop," Rachel said. Now it was time for a true confession...and tears. "Last night wasn't Sebastian's fault. It was mine." She made sure to make eye contact with Blaine so he understood what she was saying. "I wasn't drunk, he didn't force me. _I_ kissed _him_. I mean, Sebastian is guilty for being _way_ too attractive but that isn't an argument I can use with – with Finn."

Blaine was speechless and looked more shocked than when Rachel had previously admitted there had been a kiss at all. "…_oh_," he finally said.

"Still think we can fix it?" Rachel asked with a very weak laugh as she brushed tears off of her face.

"Do…do you really want to?" Blaine asked. "With Finn, I mean. Do you really want to fix it with him?"

"Of course I do!" Rachel stated automatically. It felt like more of reflex than anything, though. It was a saying that, just like 'I have a boyfriend,' was supposed to stand by itself and protect her from further inquiry. Why couldn't Blaine have been like anyone else and just automatically assumed that she would fix it with Finn – just like she always did?

"Of course, Rachel, I'm sorry," Blaine said, immediately back-tracking. "I didn't mean…I just thought…if you wanted…no, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

A fresh wave of tears spilled over as Rachel had an instant insight into what Blaine was too kind to say. She had only met Sebastian that night – Blaine had been rejecting Sebastian's advances repeatedly for weeks. If she was so loyal to Finn, why had she wanted to kiss Sebastian – and then proceed to _do_ so – in less than a few hours of meeting him?

* * *

Rachel left the Lima Bean in a state of emotional turmoil that she had been attempting to avoid all of that morning. Talking with Blaine had brought everything out and made her re-think last night…and Finn. Blaine had been adamant that she confess to Finn about what happened sooner rather than later. She couldn't exactly say no, of course. The look of relief on Blaine's face when she had agreed with him told the whole story. He in turn had agreed to not say anything until she told Finn – including anything to Kurt. Oh God. She didn't want to think about what Kurt's reaction would be when (if?) he found out. Probably worse than Finn's reaction.

Finn. She didn't really want to think about him just yet. She grabbed her phone and re-read the message Sebastian had sent : _So last night? Super hot._

_Last night was a mistake_, she texted back.

By the time she had driven home, she had a response. _Only because you left_.

_Don't the words 'I have a boyfriend' mean anything to you?_

_Nope. Told you that last night. Didn't seem to mean anything to you then, either._

_Stop it._

_Stop what? I can't help that you find me irresistible. _

She threw her phone down on the bed in frustration. There was no point in denying it.

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door of the Hummel-Hudson home. She bit her lip and shifted her weight as she waited for someone to answer the door. After a few moments, it opened to reveal a beaming Finn.

But then his smile dimmed as she plastered a wide one on her face.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, confused. "What are you doing here? We don't have plans, do we? Because it's Sunday football…I thought you were Puck."

She inwardly sighed. Yes, she could remember that there was football on Sunday afternoons. No, she never made plans because they were futile. Even if she managed to drag Finn away from a television he was only distracted. "Can I come in?" It was cold and she didn't want to do this standing outside.

"Yeah. It's just…the game is on soon…" Finn said, opening the doorway to let her in but there was obvious reluctance in his movements.

"I know, Finn. This won't take long."

"Hi, Rachel," Burt greeted from his position on the couch. "Kurt is out with Blaine. Or did you come to watch the game?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to Finn for a few minutes. I promise I'll be done before the game starts," she said politely, but Finn's face still looked worried.

"Kick-off is in, like, ten minutes. Are you sure whatever it is can't wait?"

No, it couldn't wait. She had thoroughly planned this conversation and even timed it a few times. She was heavily relying on the fact that Finn would want to rush through this and get back to the game. The distraction of football could be used in her favor, this time.

"I'll be quick, Finn, I promise. Do you mind if we go to your room?"

She had even accounted for the time it would take to persuade Finn to leave the room with the television so she could have the conversation.

"Go ahead, Finn. I'll yell before the kick-off starts," Burt said, waving them away. He didn't even bother to tell them to keep the door open – nothing like _that _would happen when a football game was going to start soon.

"Fine," Finn conceded, leading Rachel to his bedroom.

She entered behind him, almost closing the door but keeping it open a fraction out of pure habit. Finn didn't waste any time with sitting (or offering her a seat) and simply stood there.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"I have something I need to tell you – about last Friday night. You remember I went out with Kurt and Blaine?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Kurt said he had fun but I'm glad I didn't go. Would've been kind of awkward for me."

She didn't know what to think about that. What if Finn had gone to Scandals that night? Nope, don't think about it.

"It was fun. But you need to know that something happened while I was there."

"What do you mean? Kurt didn't say anything."

"Kurt wasn't there when it happened. I was dancing with this guy and-"

"Wait," Finn interrupted her. "I thought it was a gay bar."

"It was. But I'm still allowed to dance, Finn. I dance with Kurt and Blaine all the time," Rachel explained. She took a calming breath - now for the tricky part. "But when I was dancing with this guy he got very close to me." Here is where she turned on the tears. "I-I turned around and…our lips touched. I'm so sorry, Finn. It wasn't…I didn't…he was…I left _immediately_."

"Oh," Finn said. He looked overwhelmed by the tears and she didn't know if he understood what she said. "So it was all just an accident? He just got really close when dancing and so when you turned around to tell him to back off you accidently kissed?" he said, seemingly to placate her.

Relief spread through Rachel as Finn made the assumptions she had wanted him to make. She didn't let it show, though. Instead she let more tears fall and said, "I'm _so_ sorry, Finn. Please don't be angry."

"Why would I be angry? It was an accident. I mean, the guy likes dudes, right?"

"He does," Rachel agreed. It was the complete truth, after all. Sebastian did like men. She stopped the tears.

"He's probably more traumatized than you, then. At least you've kissed gay guys before," Finn concluded with a smile and a shrug.

Rachel felt her eyes go wide in shock. Wow. Okay. She wasn't _that_ bad at kissing, even if the guy was gay. Sebastian had seemed to enjoy it well enough. But she tamped down the anger that was rising. She still needed to be careful with her words.

"Are we okay, then?" she asked.

"Yeah. Was that it?"

"Yes, Finn. That is all I wanted to tell you. Thank you for understanding."

"Okay. Cool," he said. Then suddenly he was leaning down to kiss her. It was typical behavior for them as a couple, something she had trained him to do. After most of their conversations he would lean down to kiss her – it's not like _she_ could reach _him_, after all. She'd just never felt so uneasy for one before.

Then they were kissing. It was nice, very pleasant – there was no denying that. It was exactly like most of the kisses she and Finn had shared over their time together. But now, it no longer felt like enough. She deepened the kiss…but it didn't seem to matter – it was still nice, sweet. The heat and pure want that she had been flooded with Friday night weren't there. The desire for _more_ wasn't there. Well, okay, she desired more _now_ – now that she had a taste of what-could-be. She just had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to come from – No! She wasn't going to think that. She had made her choice.

The doorbell rang and they broke apart. "That's Puck," Finn explained. She followed him out the door without comment.

* * *

Rachel's conscience was clear. She had confessed to Finn - or at least told the truth. She may have left out a lot of details…but if he had wanted them, he could certainly have asked for them. Just because she had carefully arranged and executed her plan so that he _wouldn't_ ask questions didn't mean that he had to follow her script. Blaine's conscience could be clear, too, because now he wasn't keeping her secret. He may not feel that way if he ever found out the exact nature of her 'confession' to Finn, but what Blaine didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She had chosen Finn - because she and Finn were meant to be together right? She hadn't struggled to make a relationship work for the past two years all to toss it away senior year. Just because a handsome _boy_ waltzes in and sings really well and holds her close and makes her _feel_…doesn't mean she should just give up everything she'd worked so hard for. She'd promised Finn her senior year, hadn't she?

Yet despite all of her reasoning, she couldn't stop the smile on her face when she looked at her phone and saw she had a new text from Sebastian Smythe. She also found she couldn't resist the temptation to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox, not to me.

So this was an extremely fun chapter to write and was much easier than I expected it to be. It's in a different style than I normally write in because most of it is texting. I'd appreciate it if you let me know whether it was confusing to follow or not. I tried to make it clear without constantly saying 'he said' or 'she said.' Of course I'd welcome any other comments about the chapter and, as always, please enjoy!

* * *

_What are the chances I can convince you to come out again this Friday?_

Rachel stared at her phone with a blush rising on her face. Okay, she had to admit she was flattered…and that Sebastian was very persistent. However, she had chosen to fix her relationship with Finn so even though she continued to communicate with Sebastian (purely as…acquaintances), she had to be clear. She responded, _Zero. Finn and I have already arranged plans._

_And where will the bumbling lumberjack be taking you?_

She huffed. She was smarter than he probably gave her credit for. _I am not telling you that information because I have little doubt that if I told you that you would show up. _She didn't add that it would give her a heart attack if Finn and Sebastian actually met. There's no way Finn would believe that kiss was a mistake if heknew that it came from someone as attractive as Sebastian.

_That would be bad because…? Don't tell me you aren't dying to see my handsome face again._

_I'm not. _

_So you admit I'm handsome?_

_I admit that I won't be able to convince you otherwise. _She smirked as she sent her response.

"Who are you texting?"

Rachel immediately shut her phone and stuffed in her pocket, looking up in alarm. "No one," she said quickly.

Fortunately it was only Blaine. He quirked his eyebrows at her. "You are a horrible liar," he said with amusement. "Who wouldn't you want anyone to know you were texting…let me guess – Sebastian?"

"Shh!" Rachel said. They were in the halls of McKinley, both headed to lunch. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling Sebastian had responded.

"Look, I'm glad that everything is okay between you and Finn. But I don't understand why you continue to talk to Sebastian…and that Finn doesn't even care!"

"Keep your voice down, Blaine," Rachel hissed at him. She brought her phone back out – Blaine wasn't going to rat her out. Sebastian's reply was, _can't deny the truth._

_Watch me, _she sent back.

"Finn doesn't know that it was Sebastian that night– he thinks it was just some random gay guy," Rachel explained. "Or that I even talk to Sebastian. And haven't you ever heard the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' I'm keeping tabs on our competition."

_Gladly. Would that be through Skype or is this an invitation to come over?_

"If you say so," Blaine said, shaking his head.

_I didn't mean you could literally watch me, Sebastian. _

"Trust me, Blaine. It's completely innocent." She read the Sebastian's reply: _If I came over I could do more than just watch, though that's always fun too. _Okay, maybe not completely innocent. She blushed.

_Sebastian… _She meant it as a warning.

_And that's all you would be saying._ She tried to keep the shock off her face.

_Sebastian Smythe!_

_Adding the last name is a bit long, but I'd love to see you try. _

"That blush tells me it's not 'completely innocent,'" Blaine said, his eyebrow raised and tone curious. "And I don't believe for a second that Sebastian Smythe can be completely innocent."

_Stop it. I have a boyfriend._

"Oh? Is that why Kurt allows you and him to chat so frequently?" Rachel said sweetly.

_Who I'm guessing doesn't realize that you're practically sexting another guy, right?_

_He knows about…what happened. He's forgiven me and trusts me. And I am NOT even close to 'sexting' you. _

"Are you blackmailing me into keeping quiet?" Blaine asked, but she could tell the anger in his voice was merely for show. "Because I will have you know that there is nothing inappropriate in my conversations with Sebastian," he defended.

_So defensive. You don't know what you're missing ;) _

"Nothing that you noticed, anyway," Rachel teased Blaine. They had finally made it to the cafeteria and she saw Kurt waving them down from a corner.

_I'll keep it that way, thank you. Now I must go – lunch with Kurt. _She knew there wasn't a chance that she would be able to text Sebastian in Kurt's presence without everything being found out.

_Tell him I say hi. Make sure to get a picture of his face when you do and send it to me._

_Not a chance. GoodBYE Sebastian._

_Until later, Rachel. _She put her phone away but the smile stayed on her face. She greeted Kurt happily.

* * *

There had been remarkably little effect from her night of infidelity. Blaine was comfortable with the fact that she had talked it over with Finn…though he was under the impression that Finn was aware of the details, which he wasn't. Finn, of course, didn't think it had been anything but an accident. Rachel didn't even know if Finn remembered the conversation or if it had been eclipsed by the football game – he certainly hadn't brought it up since. Rachel had gotten Blaine to agree to keep Kurt in the dark. Blaine wasn't exactly lying, she had explained, just not going to bring it up in conversation. Kurt would go ballistic if he knew and since she and Finn were already okay, there wasn't much of a reason, was there? Blaine wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but had agreed to not bring it up in conversation – though if Kurt asked about it Blaine wasn't going to lie, he insisted.

The only difference between Rachel's life pre and post-Scandals was that Sebastian now had her number – and used it often.

_Want to know where I would take you Friday if you dropped your baggage of a boyfriend?_

Rachel rolled her eyes at Sebastian's text. _I suspect it would start somewhere with alcohol and end in your bedroom._

_Kinky – I like it. I have a roommate… but it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. _

She blushed at the mental image. _I find myself unsurprised at your lack of propriety. _

_And I find myself turned on. Planning on doing something about that?_

Did he always have to be so inappropriate? _I'll have to check my schedule. _

_I'm free this weekend._

_And I'm free…oh look, Finn seems to have me booked until further notice. _She did enjoy thwarting his attempts, though.

_Sounds clingy._ She could hear his disdain in his voice.

_It sounds like a relationship. You might not be familiar with the term._

_Well I'd like to have relations with your hips. Does that count?_ She couldn't help her gasp of shock. The good news is that she was simply lounging in her bedroom after school so there was no one to ask any awkward questions.

_You're revolting. _She pounded the keys typing that message out a little more forcefully than necessary.

_And yet remarkably kissable. Remember that?_

_I try not to. _It was the complete truth, too.

_I suppose your boyfriend wouldn't survive the comparison. _

What could she say to that? _I understand your ego needs constant deflating, but don't you have anything better to do then harass me? _

_I sense a topic change. Am I winning?_

_Never._

_Well there was that one time… _Of course he remembered. And she _had_ lost that game at Scandals…

_Goodbye, Sebastian._

_Not even an excuse this time?_

Rachel didn't bother responding.

* * *

But Sebastian wasn't always making sexually inappropriate comments. Sometimes they could actually have a normal conversation. She learned bits about his life before he came to Ohio. He lived in Paris but also in London. Right before he moved to Ohio he had been living in the state of Washington. She told him about NYADA and New York. When she told him she was a vegan they had a heated debate about food choices such as veganism, vegetarians, and fair trade products. Rachel will forever stubbornly claim that she won that argument – though Sebastian claims there wasn't anything to _win_. Other times their conversations were more bantering (she refused to call it flirty).

Sebastian also wasn't the only one to start a texting conversation. She, too, initiated them. _I hear you've been chased out of the Lima Bean, _she sent him when Blaine had mentioned that he hadn't seen Sebastian around for a few days. Usually Kurt claimed that Sebastian lived there.

_Aw, do they miss me?_

_Kurt and Blaine? Definitely not_

_Right. Because now you're going to pretend that you and the poster couple for gays don't talk about me. Glad I'm such a hot topic between you. _Okay, so it was true that Sebastian was a topic of conversation between them. Kurt often complained about him to her. Her conversations with Blaine, those not involving Kurt, were not as negative but just as frequent.

_You're incorrigible. _

_Thank you. And unlike your idiot of a boyfriend, I know what that means. _She could never get him to stop insulting Finn.

_You don't know the first thing about Finn,_ she argued. What he said was most likely true, but still.

_I have my sources. _Well that was obvious. Sebastian only talked to one other person who knew, and would possibly insult, Finn.

_Blaine? I can't believe he would insult Finn!_

_Mostly pre-Sectionals – back when your idiot co-captain wouldn't listen to someone who actually knew what they were doing. I think they've come to an 'understanding' now._

_Excuse me? I take offense at that statement. _She knew what she was doing! Just because Blaine used to lead the Warblers…New Directions had beaten the Warblers last year quite handily!

_Why? It's not like he listened to you either. _Oh. Well that was true. The good news is that it still worked out in New Directions favor, even without her to carry them. And yes, Blaine had been instrumental in that. Time for a topic change.

_So are you going to explain your absence from what previously was the only place you got coffee?_ That was the whole reason she started texting him, after all. He still hadn't answered her original question.

_Why so curious? _Good question. How to respond…

_You have obviously changed your schedule. On the occasions where I need coffee, I'd like to be sure to do so at a time when you are not present. _Not quite true. She had been considering accompanying Kurt and Blaine to the Lima Bean more frequently because of Sebastian. She had to admit she enjoyed arguing with him – and she wanted to be sure that he wasn't still pursuing Blaine, of course. Blaine's, and even Kurt's, information couldn't be trusted - they weren't an objective third party.

_I've never seen you at the Lima Bean before. Have you been going with Kurt and Blaine so that you might oh so accidentally run into me? I'm flattered. _Well, she hadn't _yet_. She was going to but then Blaine mentioned he hadn't been around lately…

_I've already explained my reasoning for inquiring after your coffee habits._

_Careful. The next time I see you at the Lima Bean it will be obvious you were lying. _Oops, he was right.

_Do you always avoid questions like this?_

_Am I getting you all hot and flustered? _And he was still avoiding her question!

_I would describe my current state as thoroughly irritated, _she responded. And she was, in truth.

_Close enough._

Well that was just rude. She had merely asked him a simple question. Now she wasn't going to respond…see how he liked it. She huffed in irritation and glared at her phone. It was much harder conveying angry silence through texting – it's not like she could execute a storm out that would be appreciated. Soon enough, though, her patience was rewarded as Sebastian sent her another text : _Lacrosse practice. _Well that was unhelpful. Did he send it to the wrong person?

_What?_

_We've been having extra lacrosse practices in preparation for a big game this Saturday. _Oh. So his practices had kept him from his usual coffee. She didn't know he played lacrosse!

_Oh. Well…good luck! _It seemed only polite to wish him luck.

_You can buy me a congratulatory coffee at the Lima Bean for our win after school on Monday. _Now he was just being presumptuous, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

_I'm not going on a date with you, Sebastian. I'm taken!_

_Then don't think of it as a date. See you Monday ;)_

It would be rude to not show up, wouldn't it? After all, like he said – it wasn't a date. Kurt and Blaine would be there too, after all.

* * *

Then things got complicated, Rachel thought. Sometime, somewhere, lines had gotten blurred. He was no longer an 'enemy' to be kept closer.

_So Thad was telling this funny story in rehearsal yesterday. Something about Blaine questioning his sexuality. Know anything about that?_

_Don't._

_Did I hit a nerve?_

_I can't do this right now._

_?_

_I just got slushied in my new dress._

_What? Is that code for some barbaric public school ritual?_

_I got an icy-cold syrupy drink thrown in my face. Need further explanation?_

_You got ice thrown in your face? It's DECEMBER. You'll freeze._

_Congratulations, you almost sound like you care. I've already changed into my spare clothes I just don't need you making my day any worse, ok?_

_Look, I'm not the one who threw the slushie. If I didn't know that he would completely spaz knowing that we talk, I would almost think I was talking to Hummel right now. And yes, Rachel that was me being concerned. Sorry I bothered. Let me know when I can harass you again._

She had felt guilty. _Guilty_. Guilty that she had taken out her anger and frustration about her ruined new outfit out on Sebastian who had actually only been concerned. And Sebastian shouldn't _be _concerned. He shouldn't care at all, he should've laughed. She could more easily see him throwing a slushie then defending her against one, after all. And now she felt the need to apologize to Sebastian Smythe. It had been bothering her all day – Finn had even commented on it (though he hadn't noticed her change of outfit).

_I'm sorry. I was just having a bad day and I got your message right after the slushie, _she sent him after she had gone home for the day. His response was quicker than she expected and she opened it hesitantly.

_Ok._ She stared at those two letters for a minute before sending a response.

_That's it? That's all you're going to say?_

…_yeah._

_You're not even going to ask if I'm ok?_ He had been concerned before! He could ask if she had frozen…if she had been able to save her clothes…if anyone had helped her clean up…

_I assume you wouldn't be texting ME if you weren't. _She felt a bit of sting at that comment. Okay, so he was still a little angry. That was justified, she supposed. She had told him that he would only make her day worse.

_I'm sorry. Thank you for being concerned. _She even apologized to Sebastian Smythe a second time!

_Sure._

_Sebastian, please stop responding with one word. _

_Ok. Fine._

_Sebastian!_

_Couldn't help myself. So are slushies common at McKinley?_ She smiled. That was so like him…and now he didn't seem upset with her, which was a good sign.

_They are for me and usually the rest of the Glee Club. The jocks throw them at us for fun. It's died down some, but it still happens. _She supposed he'd never been slushied, going to private schools. They were a step above, he liked to brag.

_What about those in Glee and sports?_

_Well, Finn has both thrown slushies and taken them. He hasn't thrown one in a long time, though._

_Has he thrown one at you?_ She didn't know if she should be touched at his concern (as hard as it was to discern), or offended that he would think her boyfriend would slushie her.

_No. Noah has, though. I've completely forgiven him and he doesn't do it anymore._ Wait…did he know who Noah was?

_That is so messed up._ Either Blaine told him or he just assumed he was another jock and Glee club member.

_He only threw grape slushies at me after I told him they were my favorite._ She defended. She really didn't hold a grudge against Noah, after all. He was a fellow Jew and it would only be right to forgive him.

_Because THAT makes it ok. And grape as your favorite? Please. Cherry all the way._

_Are you really arguing with me about slushie flavors?_ She had never argued over which kind was the best tasting – she and Kurt had only argued about which color was easiest to get out of clothes. Both agreed that the blue kind (whatever it was supposed to taste like) was the worst.

_Arguing would imply you have a valid opinion on the matter. _Rude. Completely rude.

_Excuse me, but I have much more slushie experience than you do. I've tasted all the flavors and have reached a well-researched decision that grape is the best._

_You clearly just have poor taste. _

…_I feel like you're attempting to insult my boyfriend again._

_If you think I'm only attempting, I'm clearly not trying hard enough._

_I'd rather you didn't. _

_Or was I insulting your musical taste?_

She gasped in horror. She started texting an extremely long reply about where he could shove _his_ musical opinion as well as her qualifications for being of excellent musical taste. The conversation went on for awhile (Sebastian had proved his taste in music adequate, she had to admit) before she had to start her homework. Finally, she sent him a message of, _Thank you. Despite my words earlier, you actually ended up making my day better._

_There are other ways I could make your day better ;) _She decided to let his innuendo slide this time in light of recent events.

_No, this was enough. Thank you. Goodnight, Sebastian._

_Night Rachel_

* * *

She could still sense that something wasn't right, though. She was talking to Sebastian way too often – he was definitely turning into a friend. She had also grown bolder with her texting. She was currently texting him when Finn was not but two feet from her. She and Finn were even on a _date_, though they were just hanging out at the Hummel-Hudson home.

_Tell me more about Paris,_ she sent Sebastian.

_Bored?_

…_Finn is talking football,_ she admitted.

_So yes. _

_Paris, please, Sebastian. _She still didn't like his implied insults towards Finn. He was still her boyfriend, after all.

_Don't get me wrong, Paris is great. Eiffel Tower, the Seine, Louvre and all, but I think you would find London more fascinating. _

_Why?_

_London is more like New York City. And since you don't speak French, the Parisians will hate you which I don't think you would appreciate._

_True. Maybe you could give me lessons sometime, though. _Yeah, she was definitely getting bolder with her texting. She might have just crossed into Kurt's definition of flirty texting.

_Oh, I could teach you a lot… ;) _That type of response no longer surprised her – she'd be more surprised if he hadn't implied anything.

_I meant lessons in the French language ONLY, Sebastian. _

_Why limit yourself?_

_Can you restrain yourself from the sexual innuendos for ten minutes and tell me about London, please?_ While normally she could handle Sebastian and his comments, it made her uncomfortable to do so when Finn was really just _right there._

_Anything to entertain a lady. How do you feel about polar bears?_

…_um…I wouldn't want to meet one. Is this a joke?_

_Nope. I met one in London and not in a zoo. One night I happened to be walking through Trafalgar Square…_ and he continued the story, keeping her entertained as Finn continued to chat about football with Burt.

* * *

She had even started conversations with him when she was bored during the lulls of Glee practice. _So how are the Warblers?_

_Nick and Jeff are driving me INSANE. They will not stop arguing over the STUPIDEST things all through practice!_

_Do I smell discord? Don't make Regionals too easy, _she teased.

_Don't stress yourself – the Warblers will win easily enough. New Directions should just toss in the towel now and save yourselves the humiliation._ If he had made this comment to her face, she would have stuck her tongue at him.

_Ha! I will have you know that we are working on an epic performance number that will have the Warblers bowing at our feet!_ She sniped back at him.

_Nice try. You forget I still talk to Blaine. He mentioned that you guys haven't even started to talk about song choices for Regionals._

_He's such a traitor. _She would definitely be talking to Blaine about that. He really shouldn't be talking about anything Glee related with Sebastian – Sebastian was simply too clever.

_A very naïve one, yes. Don't blame him too much – he's still a Warbler at heart._

_Are you trying to steal Blaine back? Because I will not stand for it! _Blaine would never, she knew. He definitely would have cut out pre-Sectionals if he was going to abandon ship. Now that Finn had started listening to his ideas, Blaine finally felt fully accepted into New Directions. Plus Kurt would _never_ forgive Blaine if he went back to Dalton during his senior year.

_Such accusations! I would never do such a thing…_

_The innocent act has never worked for you, Sebastian. _

_Better cross that off my role-playing list, then. _She could feel her face heating up and she was afraid of being found out.

_Sebastian!_

_Are you blushing? Hot. _

_Stop! I'm in Glee right now_

_I suppose I'll have to tell you what's left on my list later, then. _She quickly put her phone away and inserted herself into a conversation between Tina and Quinn to get her mind off the implications of that statement.

* * *

_Any news from NYADA?_

No! And I've been trolling the chat forums and some people have received responses already!

_New York mail is notoriously slow_

You don't know that…but I appreciate the sentiment.

_My father has connections. I could try and see…for a favor or two._

…

_Rachel, I was kidding. _

Oh.

_Wait...did you not respond because you were offended or were you actually considering my offer? _

…I was extremely angry that you had connections and didn't tell me before so I could utilize them.

_It would've been with strings attached, trust me._

You would've blackmailed me?

_I wouldn't have asked for anything you would've found…distasteful._

Sebastian Smythe.

_You have such a fondness for my name. I think you just love saying it. _

I say it with exasperation.

_Not in my head._

Let me guess, in your head 'it's going down?'

_Caught my reference, did you? Except in my head, you're screaming my name_

My sexy moans aren't enough?

_Definitely those too. _

Some dudes know all the right things to say

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate_

Get down to business and skip foreplay

_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes_

You'll see a side of love you've never known

_I can see it going down, going down_

In my head

_I see you all over me_

In my head

_You fulfill my fantasy_

In my head

_You're singing to me baby in my head right now._

I'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

_Yes, you will. _

Rachel hadn't texted Sebastian for the rest of the night after that. She could barely even look at her phone…or herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she had done it _again_. She had given into the temptation that was Sebastian Smythe and had…well, she hadn't sent any dirty messages or anything. It wasn't the words but the emotion behind them that scared her. It had been so much more heated then it should have been.

If that had been a face to face confrontation, she knew without a doubt she would've made out with him again.

* * *

Rachel cringed when she heard her phone vibrate. She had been doing that for the past twenty-four hours. It didn't even matter who the message was from – every time she just assumed it was Sebastian. She hadn't explained to him why she had suddenly cut off last night…but no doubt he guessed. And he was probably laughing, the jerk.

She had already ignored two text messages from him earlier today. _So last night? Super hot. _She hadn't responded. Several hours later, he had sent her, _Rachel? _She hadn't responded to that one either.

She looked at her phone. She had one new text message from Sebastian Smythe. She hesitated, took a breath, and opened it.

_Trent was talking at rehearsal today about Barbra Streisand's newly released album. He thought it was crap and she should've stopped years ago. _

In a frenzy, she immediately sent back: _Barbra Streisand is and forever will be one of the great musical icons of all time. Trent should experience painful public humiliation for speaking so lowly of such great talent. His opinion is NOTHING._

_Okay, calm down. Don't hire out a hit man on Trent – I lied to see if you were ignoring me._ Rachel felt all the anger immediately leave her body. He had tricked her.

_Oh._

_If I call you, will you answer?_

_Depends. What are you going to talk about?_

_I've been working on a new arrangement for the Warblers – not for Regionals, of course. Could use your input._

When he called several seconds after she sent him o_k_, she picked up after the second ring. When she hung up, the call duration had been for an hour and twenty-seven minutes. She hummed happily to herself with a smile as she proceeded to look through her sheet music for a solo she wanted to work on.

* * *

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you_

_No._ Oh God. Blaine didn't.

_Don't…don't you want me?_ Blaine totally did.

_NO._

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me…_

_Does Blaine keep nothing a secret?_

_Besides our love affair? Apparently not. It took me a bit of convincing since Thad mentioned something before, but I finally got him to spill._

_We are NOT having an affair, Sebastian. _

_I much prefer our duet, to be honest. A very inspired choice on my part._

_Stop complimenting yourself. I preformed both songs very admirably given the level of alcohol in my blood._

_But seriously – Blaine or me? Who was better?_

_Better at what? Duet or…_

_That which I am forbidden to speak of_

_I'm not answering that question_

_Come on. I'm dying of curiosity._

_No, Sebastian._

_Would you at least tell me how he was?_ Why would Sebastian even care? He hadn't thrown any seriously inappropriate comments or even looks Blaine's way since Scandals. It was obvious to Rachel that he only did it occasionally now just to spite Kurt. He wasn't…interested still, was he?

_You are shameless._

_True. But if you tell me, I'll tell you what Blaine said about you._

_He TALKED about it? With YOU? What did he say? …I was incredibly intoxicated that time._ She and Blaine never even really talked about that night. Not after he had completely confirmed he was gay, anyway. What did Blaine say about kissing her?

_You first._

…_I can't. It's too weird. I feel like I'd be betraying Blaine and Kurt. _Even though she was dying of curiosity to know what Blaine said…she just couldn't.

_Okay, Blaine I understand but Kurt?_

_It's his boyfriend. Telling you what it's like to kiss Blaine feels like I'm letting you…sample…him. _

_You two are both no fun. He wouldn't say anything either. _She felt an odd mix of extreme relief and disappointment. More relieved…but she was curious what Blaine honestly thought about it.

_He didn't? Sebastian! You had me worried._

_I don't know what you're anxious about – I've already 'sampled' you…and I'd do it again, too :) _

_I forbade you to speak of it!_

_I did not speak – merely wrote. Loophole in the agreement. My father is an attorney, didn't you know?_

_Sebastian Smythe!_

_Well that just brings back good memories… _

_Please don't_

_Skype me._

_What? Why?_

_Because it's been too long and the dreams 'in my head' are getting fuzzy._

_Not funny. And just for that I'm not going on._

_I know you're sitting at your computer already. Just log on._

_Only if you promise me you'll stay fully clothed the whole time._

_That was ONE time. And it was only my shirt…you know you enjoyed it._

_I'm serious._

…_fine. _

And yes, she logged on to Skype Sebastian. It _had _been awhile since she'd last seen him.

* * *

_Are all sports as boring as basketball?_ She texted Sebastian during one of Finn's games. She was by herself this time – none of her friends could make it to the game. Even Burt and Carole were missing, gone at a political function. She, however, the dedicated girlfriend had attended.

_No. Take lacrosse, for instance. _She was so thankful Sebastian was giving her someone to talk to. She concentrated on the conversation rather than on the back and forth movement on the court.

_I think you're biased._ Cheers erupted around her, but she didn't care.

_I think you'd thoroughly enjoy watching me play lacrosse._ Wait…was he implying…?

_Are you subtly telling me that you want me to watch one of your games?_

_Of course not. _He was lying.

_I think you're lying_, she called him out on it.

_You always think I'm lying._

_You usually are. I'm calling you. Your voice will give you away. _

She left the stands and went to stand out in the hallway to call Sebastian. She talked to him for the next quarter and all through half-time – and he had totally been lying about not wanting her at one of his games (though he hadn't admitted it, of course). She went back to the basketball game during the fourth quarter. She noticed that McKinley was ahead. She watched the game for a few minutes – she ended up seeing Finn score a basket and cheered loudly. However, when the game ended she hadn't been paying attention – instead she was looking at the text Sebastian had sent her of all the dates of his home lacrosse games and wondering if she could fit one into her schedule.

* * *

Christmas break was a wonderful time for Rachel. She did some of her favorite things – had sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes, baked lots of cookies with her dads, and finally re-alphabetized her sheet music collection. Unfortunately, Sebastian was spending the entire break on a family vacation to Switzerland…or maybe it was a blessing. She had to admit she had been sorely neglecting her relationship with Finn because she had been talking to Sebastian. It couldn't have been too much, though, because Finn hadn't said anything. However, now during break she was able to spend lots of time with her boyfriend.

She was still extremely excited, though, when she received a text from Sebastian on Christmas Eve despite the roaming charges she knew he would incur.

_So I know you're Jewish, but I still got you a present for Christmas. _

_What? _She was surprised…and flattered. Somehow she hadn't thought Sebastian was the gift-giving type.

The next message she got was a picture message. She opened it to see Sebastian and…nope, just Sebastian. He wasn't holding anything - where was her gift? Oh wait…

_My present is a picture of you?_

_Isn't it what you've always wanted? Besides the real thing, of course_

_Because my fathers have taught me manners, I say thank you_

_You're very welcome. Feel free to reciprocate in kind._

_You want me to send you a picture of myself?_ She hadn't gotten him anything because she couldn't give it to him – him being at Dalton and away in Switzerland. He wanted a picture?

_Yes. Would you like me to specify what type of picture I'd like?_ And there was the sexually inappropriate catch to this conversation…

_I'd rather you didn't…and just for that you're not getting one. _

_Does that mean I get the real thing instead?_

_No._

_Where's your Christmas spirit?_

_Jewish._

_Just for the record, I had wanted a black and white picture. _

She couldn't help but spite him. She sent him a picture of herself but left it in color. His response came through immediately, and it wasn't a thank you, either, of course.

_Prejudiced against the classy black and white?_

_You're welcome,_ she responded with a smile.


End file.
